Photo album
by BlueButterflyKisses84
Summary: He was a jealous kind of person. That's all there is to it really. SLASH! Kyouya/Nile


**Hey! So I'm back with the one-shot you guys voted for! Nile/Kyouya! Yay! *does happy dance* Honestly though, whenever I add them onto a poll you guys vote for them! XD Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: If owned this, do you think it would be suitable for tv? Or for young children? No. So I do not own this show. I own the plot though :3 **

'Love. What's so great about it if you only get hurt?' Kyouya wondered as he walked towards Madoka's repair shop with Leone in his hand.

Everywhere he looked there was a different couple holding hands or walking around and laughing together. He saw some people kissing and pulled a face. 'How can they do that? It's disgusting!' he thought.

Turning around he saw at least another half a dozen people enjoying themselves together, among them Nile and Masamune, boyfriends for 3 months and not looking like they were going to break up anytime soon. That did it for Kyouya.

He turned and made his way towards the old warehouses from back when he was leader of the face hunters. Going to get Leone checked and fixed would have to wait until he could get his emotions in check.

In the warehouses were all the scar faced boys most treasured possessions. He didn't have many but there was a small fluffy teddy from before his Mum had disappeared and he had run away, a photo album filled with pictures of his friends and some scraps of paper that had been given to him with short birthday messages on them.

No-one knew about the items. No-one ever would. But they'd always been there, and they always would be there, for times when he needed something different to think about. At this moment, he needed something else to think about. He needed to get the thought of Nile and Masamune out of his head.

He couldn't explain why, but whenever he saw the pair out on a 'date' he would always have these feelings of anger and sadness. He supposed that's what jealousy was, but as to why he was jealous, he had no idea.

Kyouya reached the warehouse that his stuff was stored in and walked over to the wooden crate at the back, removing the loose board and retrieving his possessions.

He walked over to another large pile of crates, holding the teddy and photo album underneath his arm and pulled a really, really old and beaten up pillow from the crate at the bottom of the stack. He continued to climb to the top of the crates where he put the pillow down and lay with the teddy under his arm and the photo album in front of him.

For a good two minutes he lay on his stomach staring at the sea green cover of the album, unsure of opening it. It had been months since he'd opened it. He'd sit and look at it for hours but never open it. The photos... Most of them were of him having fun with his best friend...

That aside though, he took a moment to take a deep breathe before he opened the photo album to see a picture of Ginga and Madoka yelling at each other like an old married couple. He chuckled at this remembering that day. Ginga had pushed Pegasus to his limits and damaged his bey and Madoka had cracked it at him. Eventually their fight had turned from something about beys to food. It was such a good day for everyone around them, especially when Madoka eventually threw a hamburger in Ginga's face to make him shut up.

The next picture was of himself and Nile battling before Nile and Masamune had begun their relationship. They hadn't battled since. It wasn't because they didn't want to, it was that Nile was always too busy to simply hang out anymore. Always too busy with Masamune. Never had time to hang out and have fun.

No time for me anymore, Kyouya thought sadly.

He never tried to feel like this. This lonely, depressed and angry person whenever he thought about Nile and Masamune too much. He was a jealous kind of person though. The worst part about this? He knew the reason for his jealousy.

He'd known it for a long time. He hated it. Nile wasn't just his best friend. He was the person Kyouya was in love with and had been in love with for a long time. It wasn't planned. It wasn't wanted. In fact all that Kyouya did want was for these feelings to go away.

He hadn't even told anyone. No-one knew of these feelings he had towards his best friend. Sometimes he didn't know if he should keep it from them still but then he remembered how bad it could be if Nile - or Masamune - found out. So basically, no-one would ever find out about the way he felt.

He turned the page having forgotten who the next picture was of. This picture always brought sadness. It always brought pain. He briefly wondered why he'd never gotten rid of it but that was a stupid question.

The photo was of his most treasured memory. His favourite, out of all his memories with Nile. It was while they were playing video games together about 18 months earlier. Nile had been winning until Kyouya did something that he was not even sure how he did. After he'd won, Nile had jump on him and screamed that he cheated while laughing the whole time. Kyouya loved that moment so much. He would give anything to hang out again, just once.

Slowly he rested his head onto that page of the photo album and closed his eyes, hugging his old teddy close to his now aching chest. Maybe just a short nap would be good...

~LOVE~

When Kyouya awoke, he found a soft blanket had been draped over him and the photo album removed from beneath his head. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up, only to find that he wasn't alone.

"I remember this you know. It's one of my favourite moments."

There was Nile sitting with his legs crossed near Kyouya's feet with the photo album open on his lap. It took Kyouya a moment to realise that this was not a dream and that he really was alone with Nile. The first time they'd been alone in a long time. He slowly moved so he was sitting next to Nile and could see the photo album.

The photo which Nile had been talking about appeared to be the one of the two of them playing video games when Nile lost. Kyouya couldn't help but smile.

"That was fun that day," He said, wrapping the blanket he was still holding tightly around his body while clutching the old teddy still.

After a few more minutes of silently turning pages Kyouya realised that he had been sleeping earlier. And he was sleeping with a teddy. And that that teddy was now being held to his chest like a lifeline to calm his beating heart. His face slowly turned red even though he tried to fight down the blush, extremely hard too.

Nile didn't realise and simply continued turning the pages of photos. Some were of Tsubasa and Yuu, others were of Ginga and Masamune. Then Nile came to the last page.

Kyouya hadn't forgotten about the photo on it and if he'd been in less of a love-sick state then maybe he would've stopped Nile before he turned to it, but he didn't. And so Nile saw it.

A photo taken by Ginga which Kyouya had stolen a few months ago from when they were still Team Wild Fang. It was of the two of them - again - sleeping. Which would've seemed normal if Nile hadn't been using Kyouya as a pillow. Both boys had dark blushes rising up their necks and onto their faces as they looked at the picture.

"Um... Kyouya? Where did you get this?" Nile asked not taking his eyes off the picture, instead running his fingers across the photo.

"Um.. Ginga gave it to me?"

"You stole it." Kyouya looked at Nile wondering how he'd known.

"How do you figure that?" He asked.

Nile looked away and seemingly pulled a folded piece of paper from somewhere in his clothes. As it was unfolded by Nile though, Kyouya realised, it was actually a photo quite similar to Kyouya's except that in this one Nile was awake and looking at the camera, looking quite annoyed.

"I stole this one."

Now Kyouya was majorly confused. Why in the world had Nile stolen that photo? I mean, sure if he'd simply wanted to hide any evidence that they'd been asleep like that then that was cool but wouldn't he have taken both photos? It made no sense to Kyouya.

"But... Why?"

Nile looked slightly annoyed by this kind of reaction and turned so he was facing Kyouya. If looks could kill, Kyouya would've been dead in an instant, like avada kedavra dead. Nile was definitely not impressed.

"You are such an idiot! It's been years and you still haven't figured it out!" He burst out.

"What? What haven't I figured out? If you want me to know so much then just tell me!"

"I LIKE YOU DAMMIT!" Nile shouted. "I like you..."

Kyouya was in shock. Nile... What?!

"But... How? Why? Er, ignore that. I just-"

Well, that was unexpected, Kyouya thought as he returned the kiss he'd found himself in, which didn't last long let me tell you.

Pulling away, Nile said, "You really need to shut up. You know you were supposed to ask something like 'Will you go out with me' but since you didn't... Kyouya, will you go out with me?"

"I guess so... But what about Masamune? Aren't you still together?" Kyouya wasn't really wanting to get into this relationship (could it be called that?) without knowing if he was still with Masamune.

"Um... I'll break up with him next time I see him?" Nile said, making it sound more like a question than a statement.

"And you said I'm the idiot," Kyouya said, rolling his eyes.

"Well you kinda are... By the way can I top?"

Kyouya smirked and gave he friend a questioning look. "Not. A. Chance."

**Okay, that was awesome if I do say so :3 I finally wrote something! Anyway, I've decided that I will not be putting Nile/Kyouya on my polls anymore. You always choose them! Why though? It always confuses me... I will write Nile/Kyouya one-shots when I get an idea for them :) **

**In the meantime, have a great week and vote on my new poll!**


End file.
